


The Apartment

by JustCallMeWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Kidnapping, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeWinchester/pseuds/JustCallMeWinchester
Summary: Your heat is upon you when you make a last-minute decision to grab dinner after work, making eye contact with a tall, green eyed stranger leaves you heading into your heat faster than you'd predicted. Even worse, Sam and Dean are investigating a case that happens to revolve around your apartment building.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Cheeseburgers and Bourbon

Reader 

The familiar twinge hit you right between the shoulder blades. Sitting at your desk, you rolled your head from side to side, trying to stretch out the pain. You knew what it meant, you’d been expecting your heat all week, preparing your apartment, making sure the mini fridge in your room was stocked with water, Gatorade, and protein snacks. You’d even meal prepped: hard boiled eggs, homemade trail mix with all your favorites and, most importantly, a protein rich but veggie filled Pad Thai bowl for dinner the night before. You ate it every night before your heat. It was delicious, easy to throw together and full of nutrients. You’d been dealing with heats since you presented at 15 and by this point you knew exactly what worked best for you. Sure, when you were younger, you’d find yourself a willing beta or every now and again a kinder alpha to help, but ever since you’d moved into your own apartment, by yourself, you just didn’t want to risk anything, plus you were too mature for messing around anymore. 

There was only an hour and a half left in your workday, you knew you had time, your heat wouldn’t hit until sometime overnight, so you’d finish up and head home to throw your dinner together, shower and curl up in bed. You had enough episodes of Schitts Creek left to get you through and you were really invested in Patrick and David’s relationship, you knew it would put you to sleep and hopefully you’d dream of your own prince charming. 

Clicking Send, your last email of the day went out, you stretched again, this time reaching your arms up over your head, a small groan left your lips as the spot in the middle of your shoulders twinged again. You had no idea why that spot always bothered you during your heats, but in a way, it was nice because it was always a warning that you were nearing the main event. You looked around the office, only about half of everyone was still there. 

“You heading home?” your beta cubicle mate, Shelly, asked you. 

“Yeah.” You turned your chair around to face her, “Probably won’t be back until next week.”

“Ugh, god, I can’t even imagine having to put your whole life on hold for a heat. I mean my period and PMS are bad enough.”

“It’s not so bad once you get used to it.”

“And the whole alpha thing, a man just there to control you.” Shelly rolled her eyes, “You’d think evolution would’ve considered a little thing called feminism.” 

“Well, I’ve never had an alpha, nor do I really think I ever will. Too old at this point.”

“If you’re old, what am I? A dinosaur.”

“Oh stop, Shelly, you’re only six years older than me.”

“Either way, don’t sell yourself short, [your name]. You’d make any guy, alpha or beta happy and you wouldn’t have to be an omega to do it.”

“Thanks, Shelly.” You blushed a bit, you always considered Shelly to be your “work wife.” You didn’t have a heck of a lot of friends and Shelly was always good for a happy hour and the occasional weekend brunch. Turning off your computer and grabbing your work bag you said, “Alright, I’m outta here. God, I would kill for a cheeseburger right now.”

“Go for it, O’Reilly’s has amazing bacon burgers.”

“Nah, I’ve got my Pad Thai ready to go at home.”

“Oh, come on, what’s a heat good for if not to burn a couple thousand calories. Live a little.”

You smiled, “See ya next week, Shelly.”

“I’ll miss you!”

“I know.”

Walking out the front of the office complex, Shelly’s words rung in your head. What was one cheeseburger? You were always good about your food; would one indulgence be so bad? Besides you just couldn’t get the idea out of your head, you could almost taste it and Shelly had a point, O’Reilly’s had some damn good burgers. Just as you made the decision to head to the local bar instead of straight home your back twinged in pain. Alright, alright already. I get it. Just give me a fucking minute. 

Stepping into O’Reilly’s, you took in the bar before you, about three quarters full, the high tops all taken, the booths nearly gone but only a smattering of people at the bar. You headed there and took a seat at the end. 

“Hey [Your name].” Rachel, the bartender, greeted you. “Long time no see.”

“Work’s been shit.”

“What can I getcha?”

“Actually, I’d like to order a burger to-go. Barbeque bacon, extra cheese?”

“What’s gotten into you? I’ve never seen you eat anything with meat in it.”

“I eat meat, just not very often.”

“You want a drink while you wait?”

“Sure, just a beer, whatever’s good.”

“Bacon double cheeseburger and a beer. You got it.” Rachel walked away to put your order in before filling up a pint of beer and handing it to you. 

“Thanks.” You took a sip. It was so cold and with your already rising temperature it felt good sliding down your throat. You turned around on the stool to survey the crowd; a few regulars you recognized waved to you, and there was a family of four seated in the booth directly across from you. The little girl there smiled at you, you smiled back. You hoped for a family one day, but you were really starting to believe you’d never find your alpha. It didn’t help that you’d moved into the Rosewood apartments. Alphas weren’t allowed to live there, just betas and omegas. It was designed to protect omegas who were independent and wanted to live their own lives. In other words, too old to have been mated, but still young enough to experience heats that put them at risk out in the world. Your social life wasn’t what it had once been either so unless you got really, really lucky you would probably live out your life in your apartment at Rosewood…alone.

All these musings had caused your eyes to wander towards the other side of the bar, three pool tables lined the back wall; only one was occupied. Two guys stood, holding pool cues, deep in conversation, their game interrupted by whatever they were talking about. It didn’t look like they were arguing, more like they were trying to figure something out. The taller of the two, whose back was to you, stopped speaking, his head tilted towards the ceiling as if in thought, this moment’s pause caused the shorter one to glance towards the bar, where he noticed you looking at him. He caught your eyes and you quickly raised your glass to your lips and turned back to the bar. The blush at being caught staring rose on your cheeks and the twinge in your back hit more like a sledgehammer. 

Your stomach growled and you downed the rest of your beer. Rachel came back towards you, “Your burger should be ready in just a minute. You need anything else?”

“Any chance you got a decent bourbon back there?”

Rachel looked surprised. “Really?” You nodded. “Ummm,” she turned to look at the bottles lined up on the shelf behind her, “This one’s actually more than decent.” She grabbed a bottle and showed you, “Angel’s Envy.” 

“Sounds good to me, just a single on the rocks, please.”

“You got it.”

“And I’ll pay now.”

As embarrassed as you had been about being caught eyeing up a perfect stranger, just before you’d left, you’d chanced a glance back towards the pool tables. They were all empty. Oh well. Slightly disappointed you grabbed your to-go bag and with your throat still stinging from the bourbon, you left O’Reilly’s and headed for your car. 

“Shit,” you whispered under your breath. The guys from the pool table were standing in the parking lot, they hadn’t noticed you yet, but you would have to walk right past them to get to your car. They were again deep in it, but this time the taller one was facing towards you. You hoped that maybe you’d be able to sneak by without them noticing, figuring he hadn’t been the one to see you in the bar. Head down you began to move quickly towards them, eyes on your car.

You made it … nothing happened. They didn’t say a word to you; you silently thanked god and opened the car door when the pain between your shoulders struck again just as the smell overwhelmed you. Cheeseburgers and bourbon. That’s crazy. Your cheeseburger smelled good but not this good and, yes, you’d had a shot of bourbon, but how could its scent still be lingering that strongly in your nose. You stumbled into the seat of your car and sat, catching your breath, eyes squeezed shut, hands on the steering wheel, door still ajar. Slow, in and out, in and out, your body temperature was steadily climbing. Your heat was beginning to take hold. This wasn’t how it normally began; it was so rare anymore that you were ever awake for the start. Dragging your breath in through your nose and pushing it out through your mouth. Maybe it was the alcohol. You looked up. Both men were looking at you, concern written all over the face of the taller one. The shorter one looked baffled. Confused. Unsure of what to do, you gave them a weak smile, nodded your head and closed the car door. Time to go home now. 

Dean

Apples, honey and … what was it … something spicy. Dean couldn’t place it. He’d smelled it in the bar and figured it was the food, but this? This was definitely not a cheap bar dessert. In the middle of his conversation with Sam about the shifter they were hunting, it hit him. Right there in the parking lot of a random bar in a random town. It wasn’t until Dean heard a person hurry past that he noticed there was even someone else outside with them and when Sam turned around at the sound of stumbling Dean saw it was the same girl he had caught staring at him earlier. She was visibly upset, breathing heavily. The smell hit him again, but this time there was the undercurrent of omega. Omega in heat. Long ago, he had lost count of the number of omegas he’d encountered, in heat or not, but not one of them had ever come close to putting off such a strong scent. Even the ones he’d helped through heats. Not even Lisa. He stood there looking at her through her windshield, baffled. What the hell was going on? Dean was there for a hunt, but this girl, this omega, suddenly consumed his brain. She gave a weak smile and started her car. Just as quickly as she’d appeared, she was gone. Dean shook his head, clearing his brain. Sam turned back around, “Guess she’s ok? Maybe too much to drink?”

“No, she wasn’t there that long.” Dean answered.

“How do you know?”

“I saw her inside. She was looking at us while we were playing pool. I think she was just waiting for takeout.”

Sam raised his eyebrow at Dean but dismissed it. It wasn’t unusual for Dean to notice cute girls at bars. “She was omega.”

“Yeah,” Dean took a breath, the smell was gone, “I know. You think she’ll be ok?”

“She’ll be fine. Besides we’ve got bigger problems. The shifter is holed up at some place called the Rosewood apartments.”

“What’s so wrong with that?” Dean asked.

“It’s an apartment building for omegas only. No alphas allowed.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Ah, well, it’s been a while since we committed the old B&E.” Dean smiled, taking the keys to Baby out of his pocket. “Just like when we were kids.”

Sam scoffed, but got in the car.

Reader

Closing the door behind you, you took a deep breath. Thank god you were home. The pain between your shoulders had spread and you were visibly sweating. Stupid cheeseburger, you thought. Putting the food in the kitchen, you went to your bedroom and changed into shorts and your favorite oversized AC/DC shirt. It was your first boyfriend’s shirt, you loved it and the band, but not him. Turning on the TV, you hit the Netflix button and went to grab your burger. You may have been angry at it, but you certainly weren’t going to let it go to waste. Settling into your bed with your food, you wrapped the blankets around you and sunk into the sarcastic wit of the Rose family and their Schitts Creek companions. 

3:07 – That’s the time your phone read when your tapped it on. You were drenched in sweat. Your breath coming in ragged gasps as you came down from the orgasm that had woken you. Fuck And you let out a half-hearted laugh at your thought. Fuck, indeed. That was exactly what you needed. Your body was screaming for it. You kicked your shorts and panties off, useless as they were, covered in your slick. As prepared as you always were for your heat, the actual process of it was always overwhelming, the loss of control, the primal instincts that took over. Your hands wandered down between your legs, coating your fingers in your juices you began to rub them over your clit. Letting out a shuddered breath, you relaxed into your own pleasure. Sliding one and then two fingers inside yourself, pumping in and out, the other hand still working your clit, you waited, waited for that magical moment when you knew you couldn’t stop, when you knew that it would only take a few more movements and there it was, your body tensed as your muscles clenched around your fingers, your mind was lost, guttural noises escaping your throat through gritted teeth.

Slowly your breathing slowed, and eventually you opened your eyes. Everything was like a dream, kind of wavy looking and the colors of your room were somehow more brilliant. This was the part of the heat you enjoyed. It was like a drug. The calm before … or perhaps after … the storm. You grabbed the bottle of water your more levelheaded self of a few hours earlier had left on your nightstand. It was so cold it made you shiver, although by that point it must’ve been lukewarm. You were just that hot. Downing the bottle, you closed your eyes and slowly sat up and opened the door to the mini fridge next to the nightstand, you grabbed another bottle for the nightstand and went to turn off your bedside light. That’s when you heard the glass breaking.

You sat frozen, hand in midair, light still on, a shiver creeping up your back as a terrible thought made its way into your brain. You were an omega in heat, how many others were like you in this building right now, all the security this apartment complex offered, but what if? What if the temptation was too much and an alpha just lost all control? You grabbed your phone and switched off your light but turned on your flashlight. Had you locked the door to your apartment? Fuck! And then you said it out loud, “Fuck.”

You spotted your shorts on the floor, slipped them back on and headed out to your living room. Upon reaching the door you ensured the lock was firmly in place and turn to head back to bed when there was the faintest knock on your door. Your heart began to race. The sweat soaking your shirt suddenly freezing cold, making you shiver. Moving to the door, you slide your eye up to the peep hole, “Jesus Christ!” you whisper. It was Carey from down the hall. You open the door, “What’s the matter, Carey? It’s 3 in the morning.”

“Did you hear someone trying to get in the building?” Carey looked terrified, also drenched in sweat.

“I heard glass break, but that doesn’t mean someone is trying to get in. It could’ve been that older beta couple downstairs. You know they hardly sleep and,” you shrugged at her, “I mean they’re old. They could’ve dropped something or knocked something over.” 

“Maybe, but I’m about three days into my heat and look, I just don’t want anything to happen. I haven’t had the best history. Is there any chance I could just stay on your sofa tonight? You know, strength in numbers?” Carey’s eyes looked tired and her hair was a mess, clear signs of being in the middle of it all. 

You opened your door wider for her, “Sure, I’ll go grab a sheet and some blankets.”

“Thanks.”

Dean

This fucking shifter was a shady mother fucker. It was an alpha that would shift into omega form to sneak into these “omega houses.” God it was just sick! Dean was an alpha for sure, but not like that. John may not have been up for “Dad of the Year,” but he certainly taught his sons how to treat women, especially omegas. Both he and Sam had presented as alpha and John had made sure neither boy ever thought it was ok to take advantage of an omega. 

But this asshole? This shifter would infiltrate these safe houses and then rape and kill and consume his … its … victims. 

Reader

“Thanks.” Carey said again when you returned with a sheet, pillow and blanket. “Any chance you have a bottle of water?”

“Sure,” You said, going back into your bedroom. The adrenaline that had been pumping through your body was starting to dissipate and your heat began to take hold, once again igniting arousal set low in your belly. “Here’s a few bottles.”

“Thanks, [Your name]. I appreciate it.” Carey was already nesting into the sofa, her breathing heavy. 

“You ok?”

“Oh, you know,” Carey’s voice was deeper, husky, “Same old, same old.” She looked up at you slowly. With the blanket still wrapped around her, she stood up, moving quickly, coming within inches of your face. You could feel her warmth, smell her sweat, it was off. 

“Carey, sweetie, I know you’ve been in heat for a while now, but when was the last time you showered?”

Without a word, she grabbed you by the back of your head and kissed you. You pushed her away, surprised at the suddenness and boldness of her action. “Carey, no offense, but I’m just not like that. I know we’re both in heat, but I can take care of myself.”

“Sorry,” she responded quietly. Looking up slowly at you, you saw her smiling. The light from the building next door shone across her face and you swore her eyes lit up. 

“No problem,” You stutter out, “I’m just gonna go back to bed now. Let me know if you need anything.” You turned to head back to your room when you felt the blow to the back of your head. Everything went black.


	2. Apples and Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have tracked the shifter to your apartment, but you are nowhere to be found. However, what Dean does discover is something much more life changing.

Dean

“Dean, it’s not here.” Sam whispered. He walked back into the bedroom and found Dean kneeling down, holding something in his hands. “Whoever lives here, it took her.”

“Sam ….. I …” Dean’s voice caught in his throat, he shifted from his knees to sitting, as if he couldn’t bear to keep himself upright.

“Dean?” Sam was at his brother’s side. Dean looked like he’d been punched in the gut. “Dean?” 

“Sam, it’s her.” Sam looked confused, “Her! The girl from the bar.”

“How do you know?” 

Weakly, Dean held out his hand. A pair of teal-colored panties. 

Reader

Your head pounded and for a split second you cursed yourself for that glass of bourbon, then you remembered. Without opening your eyes, you assessed your body: clothes – on, that’s good, bones – not broken, legs and arms – well legs at least aren’t tied down, heat – in full swing. 

“I know you’re awake, [your name.]” Carey spoke, but her voice wasn’t quite right and her smell was completely wrong. Not a trace of omega. Not in the least, in fact, it was all alpha. The very thought sent a ripple of fear through your brain, but a wave of arousal through your gut. 

You opened your eyes.

Well, the good news was, you were pretty sure you were just in the basement of your apartment building. If that was any consolation. You weren’t really sure. 

“Carey?”

“Not quite.” 

You could see “her” clearly now. It looked like Carey, but a melted version of her. Like ice cream at the beach, the skin of her face was droopy, it looked like rubber. 

“What the hell? What the fuck are you?”

“I’m an alpha same as any.”

“But … but … you were Carey … Carey is an omega … how?”

“Does it really matter?” It spoke to you as it moved closer, leaning its head down to your neck, scenting you. “Do you know what you smell like?” You squeezed your eyes shut and tried not to scream. This thing that was Carey answered its own question, “You smell like apple pie.” Turning its head from your neck to face you, it grinned a drooping Carey grin; your eyes widened, and just as you were about to scream its hand came down over your mouth. 

Dean

They ran down the stairs to the front door. Dean sniffed at the air. No, no she hasn’t been here recently. “No,” he said to Sam, who signaled to him. “What?”

“Basement.” Sam pointed at a nearby door. Dean moved to pull the handle, but it was locked. He looked wide eyed at Sam. Sam pulled out his lock pick and began to work. Meanwhile, Dean paced. “Hey, man, can I ask? What’s up with you? What’s with this girl?

Dean stopped. He looked at Sam and then raised his nose in the air. “She’s down there, Sam!” He yelled as he ran and slammed himself into the door, trying to break it down. 

“Dean, stop, I’ve almost got it.” Sam yelled.

“Hey! You two, what the hell are you doing in here!?” A security guard rounded the corner. “You’re trespassing! Alphas are not allowed in here!” He shined his flashlight at Dean and Sam. 

“Shit.”

“I got it. I got it. I got it. Go, Dean.”

Without another word Dean raced through the door and disappeared down into the darkness of the basement. “Hey, listen,” Sam said calmly as he raised his hands. “I know I’m an alpha and so’s my brother, but I promise we’re just here to help.”

Dean vaguely heard the sounds of Sam placating the rent-a-cop behind him as he practically tumbled down the steps. Once on level ground, he pulled out his flashlight from his jacket pocket and his gun from the holster behind his back. Moving slowly through the dark, he was extremely conscious of the fact that his brother was not there covering his back. Finding the wall, he pressed himself against it and began to move again. Then he heard a sound. Stopping, he raised his nose into the air, sniffing, he knew it was her, but this time there was fear mixed in with her scent, and it made everything smell rotten. Then he smelled … it. The other alpha, the shifter. “Fuck,” he whispered to himself. He heard the sound again; it was a muffled whimper. This time he didn’t whisper. 

Reader

The alpha thing was on top of you, and despite your disgust, your stupid body and your stupid instincts took over. Creating the slick you needed to accommodate whatever this thing wanted to do to you. Its left hand still over your mouth, the right hand groped down your body, and then back up but under your shirt this time. Grabbing a handful of your breast, you whimpered under its ministrations. Half from fear, half from arousal. You hated it, hated it, hated it. Hated that you were an omega in this situation, programed by nature to give in, your body betraying you. The thing, which didn’t resemble Carey anymore, just a man, a normal thin, slightly manic looking man, scented you again, pressing his face to your neck, as his … its … hand moved from your breast down, slipping under the waistband of your shorts. Stopping for just a moment, it looked up at you and smiled. 

“No underwear … dirty omega.” 

You whimpered again and that’s when you heard it. A truly distinct sound, one you were never so happy to hear in your life. A very loud, very deep voice yelling “FUCK!” Then all of a sudden, the thing on top of you was no longer there. There were sounds on the ground beneath you but the restraints on your arms kept you pinned to the surface of, well, of whatever you were tied to. Punching, there was definitely punching happening. Oh god, you hoped it was someone here to help you doing the punching. Finally, whoever it was that had tackled the thing off of you stood up, his back to you. 

“This is what you get for touching my omega, you son of a bitch!” And two loud gunshots fired, you screamed, and turned your face away. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This guy is a killer too, what the hell?

You felt his hand, gentle on your shoulder. “Hey, sweetheart. It’s ok, I’m not gonna hurt you.” His voice was so deep, rough, but soft at the same time. Your fear was overwhelming, even you could smell it, but there was something else. Something calming coming from the man with his hand on your shoulder. A smell of cheeseburgers and bourbon. 

You turned your head and opened your eyes. It was the guy from the bar. The shorter one that had caught you staring. He untied your arms and helped you sit up. With your legs swung over the side of the table you were on, he held you by the elbow to help you stand, placing his other hand directly between your shoulder blades. Your skin burned underneath his touch and you felt the blood rush from your head. There you went, again into darkness. 

Dean

“Sam!” Dean yelled as he carried the girl he’d just met, the girl he’d just rescued, the girl he was pretty sure was his, up the stairs of the basement. “Sam, where the hell are you?” He moved through the doorway and saw the answer to his question.

Sam was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, hands flat on the floor. The security guard pointing his taser at Sam. “Dean? See! That’s … that’s my brother! That’s what I told you!”

The security guard took in Dean’s appearance, battered slightly, but more importantly the girl in his arms. “Oh shit!”

“Oh, shit’s right! You got a phone? Call 911 now!” Dean growled. The guard did as he was told but failed to mention the cops he had already summoned. The sirens were soon heard in the distance and with the distraction of his hurt tenant, the security guard didn’t notice Sam and Dean slip away out the back door.

It had taken all of Sam’s strength to get Dean out of that building, to retreat away from this girl who seemed to have taken a strong hold over his brother. The sirens helped. “We’ll find her, Dean. They’ll take her to the nearest hospital. We’ll go find her tomorrow.” 

“Promise me, Sammy,” Dean said as he sped Baby out of the apartment complex parking lot, “promise me she’ll be ok.”

“She’ll be ok. You said she looked ok, just scared. And the shifter, he didn’t … ummm…”

“No, no,” Dean tensed, his words spoken through gritted teeth, “No. I don’t think he made it that far before I got him.”

Reader

This time your head didn’t hurt, actually nothing hurt, and you weren’t tied down. You were comfortable, in a bed, still hot as hell, but you smelled decent. Then you noticed the rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor. Shit or maybe phew? 

You opened your eyes. Yup, a hospital. So last night did happen. You closed your eyes again and groaned, your mouth and throat dry as sand. When you opened your eyes again it was to a straw being held in front of you, you put it to your lips and sucked. Cold water, oh sweet baby Jesus, it felt so good. Finally, you noticed the hands holding the cup the straw was coming from, hands which were attached to arms, which were attached to the body of the man from the bar, the one who had caught you staring, the one who had saved you from that thing that was trying to … the one that killed the thing that was trying to …

You let out an alarmed yelp.

“It’s ok.” He held up his hands as if you were a cop that had told him to freeze. “Really, I’m not going to hurt you.” You put your finger on the call button but didn’t press down. He noticed and continued, keeping his hands up, “Me and my brother, Sam, we fight monsters. That thing that attacked you, that wanted to …” the words caught in his throat. He was angry, but not at you. “That thing was called a shape shifter. It was an alpha and it was going around …” he hesitated, swallowing his anger, “raping omegas, killing them and … eating them.”

“EATING THEM!” 

“Like I said, monster.”

“So, what are you? Are you a monster?”

“No, sweetheart.” He smiled and put the cup down next to you. “No, I’m just the guy who kills them.”

You looked at him, picking up the cup from the tray table and taking a sip. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Dean.”

“Sam and Dean,” the names sound nice in your mouth, like they go together.

“Winchester. Well, I call him Sammy, but I think I’m the only one who he lets get away with that.” Dean looked at you, smiling eagerly, “He’s younger, even if he is bigger than me.”

“I noticed.” You managed a small smile back. 

“Look, I know it might be late in the game, but any chance I can get your name?”

“It’s [Your First Name]. [Your First and Last Name].”

Dean’s smile widens, “How very ‘Bond’ of you.”

You actually laughed at that. 

“What do you mean it’s late in the game?”

“Oh, sweetheart.”

Dean

“So, wait, back up a minute.” Sam sputtered; he rubbed a hand over his face. “That girl is your omega?” 

Dean had been standing, recounting what had happened in the basement, but at Sam’s question, he sat on the corner of the bed. “Yeah, Sammy.” He smiled. “She is, I can feel it, I can certainly smell it. I didn’t think anything of it when I saw her at the bar ‘cause, you know, there’s lots there to smell, but when she walked past me in the parking lot. Damnit, she smelled amazing! Didn’t think she was ‘mine mine’ then, but when I was in her bedroom, where she had been, you know, in heat … shit, Sam, it just took over me. My alpha took over. I had to find her, had to keep her safe.”

Sam stared at his brother. “Wow, man, I mean, this is kind of life changing.”

“You’re telling me.” Dean ran his hand through his hair. “Fuck.”

The alarm on Dean’s phone went off: 9 am. Visiting hours at the hospital had begun. 

“Gotta go, Sammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first published fanfic, although I've been writing them for years. I read through as many times as I could possibly stand to for proofreading errors, if you find any, help a girl out. Also, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've found each other, You and Dean can figure out where to go from here.

Reader

You were sitting in the chair in the hospital room, waiting for Dean to come back up for you. Discharge papers in hand, you thought back over the conversation the two of you had had the day before. Dean’s omega. Although the way he said it, the reverence in his voice, it seemed as though it should be “Omega” with a capital “O.” This guy, this hunter, this stranger from a bar who had saved your life was now suddenly your main focus. How weird to be so changed so quickly. It was too easy. But that was how you were built, Dean too. While he explained what he had gone through while searching for you, you had felt his emotions, as if you had been right there alongside him. The confusion, the anger, the fear, but most of all the love. Love for you, a girl he hadn’t even met. It had washed over you, wave after wave of it, enveloping you in the delicious scent of cheeseburgers and bourbon; you were practically salivating sitting there just remembering it. Then, when you’d attempted to tell him what the … the shifter, he had called it … had done to you, you felt the anger in him seeping out, it smelled like rotten meat and stale beer. He looked at you with such pain in his eyes, it broke your heart. Dean had taken your hand and the two of you sat in silence until a nurse came it to do a routine check.

There was a soft knock on the door; Dean peaked around the corner. “Hey, the car’s pulled up. You ready?”

“God, yes! I can’t stand being here anymore. I wanna be in my own room.” You smiled at him. Dean crossed the room to help you stand, you were fine, really nothing more than a mild concussion from the blow to the back of the head, but you still felt a little dizzy when you’d stand or sit. “Thanks, Dean.” Your hand burned in his, a gentle reminder that you were, in fact, still in heat. The medicine the hospital had given you had dulled the effects of it, but it was there, lingering just under the surface.

“Think you can make it without a wheelchair?” He looked down at you concerned as you wobbled a little.

“I’m good. I’m good. Just don’t let go.”

“Never.” His smile was bright, too damn perfect in fact. How the hell was this guy, no scratch that, this man all yours? His green eyes were soulful and the smattering of freckles across his nose was too much to handle. You actually wobbled a little again at the sight of him. Dean brought his other hand up to your elbow to hold you steady. “Darlin’, you better stop thinking whatever it is your thinking because what you’re putting out right now is gonna make me explode. I’d like to at least get you home first before that happens.”

You shook your head gently to clear it, looking away from his face. “Sorry, it’s just, it’s you, you know?”

He smiled again, taking you in his arms for a hug. His scent was calming, you relaxed into the embrace, his chin propped on your head, your arms crossed in front of you so you were truly enveloped. “Come on, the car’s running.”

You’d had a vague memory of the car Dean and his brother had been standing in front of the night you hurried past them in the parking lot of O’Reilly’s, it was black, and it was old. This; however, this car was not old by any means, well, it was old, but not in a rundown beat up sort of way. This car was a work of art. You knew absolutely nothing about cars, but damn this thing was beautiful.

“You like her?” Dean was standing next you, his arm locked in yours.

“Wow, Dean.” You said out loud what you’d been thinking, “It’s a work of art.”

“This is my Baby.” He guided you to the passenger side and opened the door for you. Once tucked inside he walked around to the driver side. You watched him as he went, he was excited, you felt it radiating from him, he practically skipped to the other side of the car. It made you smile. He got in, closed the door, put the key in the ignition and as the car rumbled to life around you both, he smiled, watching for your reaction, nodding his head. You smiled and nodded back, taken in by both his enthusiasm and the sexiness of the car. “Right?” he said.

“Yeah, yeah. I feel it.”

“Ha, ha! Yes! I knew it! Oh, sweetheart, I knew you’d love her.”

\-------------------

“Home, sweet, home.” Dean swung the door open for you

“Thanks, Dean.” He trailed behind you.

“Sam was gonna met up with us later. He’s pretty interested in you, as you can imagine, but I think he wanted to give you a little space.” Dean smiled at you. “I can give you a little space too, if you’d like.” He smiled faded a bit, it didn’t quite reach his eyes. God, who the hell was this guy? You could tell he didn’t want to leave you, if he had his way, he’d probably never leave your side, but there he was, offering you time alone to recover, or process or whatever he thought you needed. What kind of alpha was he?

“Dean.”

He was looking down at his feet.

“Dean?” You moved closer to him, this time you sent out as much calm as you had in you. Taking his hands in yours, he looked up at you. “I’d really like it if you stayed.”

His eyes shone, the crinkles at the sides a sign of the smile he was directing towards you. It made you think of his lips. You glanced at them. Dean noticed. He moved his head so that his forehead was against yours. “Do you think?” He breathed out, “Do you think that I could kiss you?”

You dropped one of his hands, bringing yours up to the side of his face, “I think I could handle that.” You brought your lips to his.

The kiss was deep, lingering, but also gentle. Dean didn’t try to stick his tongue down your throat like most alphas. In fact, it was actually pretty chaste considering you were apparently his and he was yours. One of his hands made its way to the back of your head, tangling in your hair, the other moved up your spine to settle between your shoulders. This movement ignited something inside of you. The medicine you’d last taken hours before at the hospital was clearly wearing off and your heat flared. Breaking away first, you leaned your forehead back against his as you both caught your breath. “Dean, I’m still…”

“I know,” he said, his voice deeper if that was possible, “I can smell it, and, honestly [your name], your skin is burning me.”

“Sorry,” you said, genuine heartache in your voice, pulling your head away from his to look him in the eyes. The green in them was nearly gone, desire had taken over. Dean’s alpha had taken over.

“Trust me, ‘mega, I’ll be fine.” Dean’s lips crashed down on yours. There was nothing chaste about this kiss. You kissed him back with equal ferocity.

Both of your hands were in Dean’s short hair, keeping his head firmly in place and therefore his lips on yours, his tongue this time entering your mouth. His right hand still wrapped up in your hair, his left traveled from that infamous spot on your back downwards to the hem of your shirt, fingers toyed with it, before finally working themselves underneath to the hot skin beneath. It was the first time Dean had touched you anywhere beyond what was visible to the rest of the world. His hand was cool and against your heat flushed skin it caused goosebumps to spread up your arms. You let a moan escape into his mouth. Breaking the kiss, he huskily whispered, “You ok?”

Your voice, breathy and soft, echoed his words, “I’ll be fine, Alpha.”

The title tumbled off your lips and, with it, Dean growled through a wicked smile, bending lower to pick you up, both his hands beneath your thighs, he carried you through your small living room into your bedroom, his lips back on yours. Finding the edge of your bed with his legs he dropped you down on to it. You let out a short shriek at the drop, but he quickly silenced you as he leaned over top of you taking your lips once again. This time his right hand found its way underneath your shirt. Fingers spread over your abdomen; he worked his hand upward. Arousal flooded your brain and ruined your underwear. Reaching your bra, he firmly cupped your breast through it, thumbing the material over your nipple. You let out a breath at the contact and opened your eyes, Dean was staring down at your lips, the lips he’d just relinquished so you could breathe. His own lips he wet with his tongue and you raised your head up to take his lower lip between your teeth. Falling back into kissing each other, you reached your hands around Dean’s back, feeling the muscles there through his shirt, you followed suit and took hold of the hem of his shirt, only this time you began to pull it up to signal to him you wanted it off. He reached behind him and pulled the shirt over his head; it messed his hair up which made you giggle. Dean smiled down at you, “What are you laughing at?” You clamped your mouth shut and just shook your head. “You laughing at me?” You shook your head, nearly bursting with laughter now. “Alright ‘mega, seems like you need to learn how to respect your superiors.” The playfulness in his eyes, told you you had nothing to fear, if anything you enjoyed it. Dean’s hand moved back up under your shirt, but instead of continuing on the path he’d been on before, his fingers squeezed the fleshy skin of your side. You squealed in laughter.

“Stop, Dean, stop!” You swatted at his hand as you tried to shift away, “No! Stop!” You laughed, “Oh, god please, stop!” Finally, he released your side and fell onto the bed next to you, both of you panting, out of breath, and smiling. “Seriously, Dean?” You said between breaths, “Way to kill the mood.”

“Sorry, sweetheart, I couldn’t help myself.” He sighed. Running a hand through his hair, which really only messed it up more. You turned on your side to face him, head propped on your hand. Dean looked at you. You both just held each other’s gaze as your breathing returned to normal.

At last, Dean inhaled deeply and suddenly the energy in the room changed. “I can smell you, you know.”

“I know, Dean, you’re an alpha, I’m an omega. That’s what we do.”

“No, I mean, I can smell you, all of you.” He turned on his side to face you, moving his face close to yours, closing his eyes. “It’s intoxicating.” He was scenting you and god it was sexy. Moving his head to your exposed neck, he buried his face there, lips on your skin. Shit, you thought. You had scented and been scented before, but never like this. This was just so much more. It felt like Dean was trying to memorize you, but also work out the mystery that was you. The flames of arousal rose again in your abdomen and as you moved your face towards Dean’s neck to take in the aroma that was your alpha, slick gushed between your legs, prompting Dean to pull back from your neck. His eyes were dark again. “That.” He inhaled again, “I can smell your arousal. I can smell how much you want me.” He drew a slow breath in through his nose, eyes closed. “God, I want you too.” His right hand came up to your face as he brought his lips to yours, he rolled over on top of you, kneeling up so he could take hold of the hem of your shirt. He pulled it up and over your head. Your skin, so hot from your heat, goosebumped at the air in your room. Arching your back, you reached behind you and unclasped your bra. “Fucking finally!” escaped Dean’s lips before they crashed down on one nipple lapping at it with his tongue, his other hand massaging the other breast and rolling your nipple between his fingertips. Your hands were on the skin of his back, feeling the muscles there shift.

“Ahhh,” you let out a moan as he pinched your nipple ever so slightly, “Shit, that feels good.”

Dean switched his attentions to the other breast, while his free hand moved down your stomach to the waistband of your pants. Without even letting him start to remove your pants, you grabbed the waistband and pulled off both your pants and panties. Laying back down beneath him, Dean whispered, “Eager?”

“Again, I am still in heat.”

“Oh, I am very aware.” He kissed you again, tenderly this time. His right hand making its way up the inside of your leg, noting the slick that was already dried there. Pulling away from the kiss, Dean locked eyes with you as he brought his hand, finally, you thought, between your legs. You were soaking wet and, all while staring at your face, he dragged a finger through your folds, causing you to gasp and shudder. It was the first time someone other than yourself had touched you there in years. He watched your reaction, and it was only when you opened your eyes that he brought his finger to his lips and swiped his tongue out. “Shit, you taste better than you smell.”

You groaned and closed your eyes again, panting out a “Please, Dean.”

Returning his hand to your folds, he dipped his head to your neck to scent you and lick at your pulse point, the spot, as your alpha, he would one day leave his mark on. Maybe today. You shuddered again as he slipped one finger inside you. Your grip in his hair tightened. Dean’s thumb found its way to your clit as another finger found its way inside you, both fingers pumping in and out of you. The arousal in your gut grew and your muscles began to tighten, your moaning was incessant, and you tugged even harder at the hair on top of Dean’s head, “Fuck.” You heard him mumble against the skin of your neck. His fingers sped up, his thumb rubbing harder against your clit, his hand coated in your arousal. You gasped when you felt his teeth graze against your neck and over the edge you went. Your muscles clenching around Dean’s fingers, your grip firm in his hair, eyes shut, you let out a long low moan.

Removing his fingers, Dean licked once more at your pulse before pulling back to look at you. Wrecked and happy, you opened your eyes. His eyes were still dark, as if all this had done nothing but spur on his own arousal. He rutted against your thigh and kissed you deeply. You ran your hands down his front to his belt buckle. “Dean.” He looked you in the eyes. “… Alpha, I want you to knot me. Please.”

His face softened. Tracing a finger down your jaw line, he leaned and placed a soft, gentle kiss on your lips, “It would be my pleasure, ‘mega.” Reaching down he began to undo his belt buckle. The two of you working together were finally able to rid him of his jeans and underwear. Lowering himself down on top of you, Dean could feel the heat radiating off your body. “You ready?”

“Please.” It sounded more like begging than you wanted it to, but it had been years since you’d had an alpha and, obviously, you’d never had one that nature had made just for you.

Running a finger through your folds once more, Dean was satisfied you were ready, so he lined himself up with you and pushed himself in, slowly. The groan started in the back of your throat and ended up more of a sigh. Relief. Your arousal, your heat, your omega appeased at the gift of the alpha on top of you. “Easy there, ‘mega,’ we’re just getting started.”

“Alpha,” you whimpered.

Dean pulled himself out just a bit before pushing further in this time. He repeated this movement, all the time moans and a string of “alpha” and “please” fell from your lips, until he was fully seated inside you. Your muscles clenching around him, you felt so full, full of alpha goodness. Your arousal pulsed and Dean took a deep breath in, letting it shudder out of him. “Fuck, Omega.” He looked down at where you were joined together, “You are so goddamned beautiful.”

“Mmmmm,” was all you could manage.

His head found its way to your neck again, inhaling deeply. This time you did the same. The two of you scenting each other at the same time stirred something inside of you. Attraction? Affection? Love? Dean ran his teeth along your neck again and you shivered. Slowly, slower than you thought ever possible, he pulled out of you, nearly all the way, before pushing back in, you wrapped your legs around him, locking your feet behind his back. His breath hot on your neck, as he repeated the motion, this time ever so slightly faster. A third time and you felt the familiar rise in your body, you were starting back up that hill, the roller coaster that was your arousal. Your breath started to come quicker as Dean’s pace increased each time he rutted back inside of you. Threading your fingers into the longer hairs on top of his head, you pulled him back from your neck and kissed him hard, thrusting your tongue into his mouth. Soon you had to let go of him, he rose up on his knees to look at you, still thrusting, the new angle brought him deeper inside of you and the surprise of it caused you to gasp. “Oh god, Dean, yes, Alpha, please, just like that.”

“You want my knot, ‘mega? Hmmm? You want it, baby girl?”

“Yes, Alpha, yes. I need you.”

He leaned back down to whisper in your ear, “Then present yourself.”

Fuck, that was hot. You’d never really cared for the idea of “presenting” but with Dean, with your Alpha, it was the sexiest thing in the world.

He slowly pulled himself out of you, the absence left behind was noticeable. You hated it. You thought to yourself that perhaps bliss would in fact be staying attached to Dean forever. What a crazy thought! What were you thinking, you’d only just met him. Then again, you were his and he was about to make that abundantly clear. Without him on top of you, you were able to shift yourself over onto all fours, watching as he knelt up behind you, he waited. Looking him one last time in the eye, he smiled gently at you. You knew you’d be ok in his hands, so slowly you lowed your face and chest down to the mattress, your arms on either side of your head.

“[Your name], sweetheart, you ready?” His tone was kind, it matched the smile he had given you before you had turned away. Seriously, where the fuck had he been all your life?

“Yes, Dean.” Your voice was steady, but your heart was pounding, and your pussy was throbbing.

You felt him at your entrance, “Fuck, the heat coming off you is insane, ‘mega.” Resorting back to your title made you moan.

“Alpha, please.”

With that he pushed himself back inside you and you groaned in pleasure. One hand on your hip guiding you in the rhythm he was setting and the other found itself, of all places, right between your shoulder blades. The sensation of it made you tingle all over. Now you knew, now you understood why that spot always twinged when you were heading into your heats. It was longing for Dean’s, for your Alpha’s touch.

Dean’s grunts brought you back to the moment, he was speeding up, his rhythm beginning to faulter. You knew he didn’t have long as you felt his knot begin to grow inside of you. He could no longer pull all the way out of you and as it grew it hit spots in you that you never knew were there. “Oh fuck, Alpha, please, baby, I want your knot.” You whined.

He rutted into you harder and harder but soon it became impossible for him to move, his knot caught completely inside you, you squeezed your eyes shut as your muscles clamped down on him, refusing to let him go. He bent forward over you, face buried in your neck as he grunted and groaned through his own release.

You both lay there spent, breathless, satisfied.

Eventually, Dean shifted you both so that you were laying on your sides.

“Better?” he asked as he moved the hair from the back of your neck. He cuddled in tight, his nose pressed against the skin of your throat.

“Mmmm, much. Thank you, Dean.” You sighed.

“You don’t need to thank me, ‘mega. I’ll always be here for you; I’ll always be happy to do whatever you need.”

Wrapped up in your Alpha’s arms, his knot still inside you, you felt complete. This was what it was all for. This moment right here.

Soon you heard gentle snoring, and you smiled. Pulling Dean’s hand up to your lips, you kissed it. “Thank you, anyway, my Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic, although I've been writing them for years. I read through as many times as I could possibly stand to for proofreading errors, if you find any, help a girl out. Also, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
